


По ту сторону сгоревшего моста

by KisVani



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Episode: s04e08 Fugue, F/M, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: По всему городу находят странные тела, Эбби не без причин подозревает, что дело в абнормалах.





	

Каменная лестница закручивалась спиралью, вела вниз, и лучше было не всматриваться, потому что от этого кружилась голова, и начинало казаться, что мир сейчас перевернется вверх дном, и Пол полетит куда-нибудь в черноту, пытаясь ухватиться за перила, чтобы не провалиться к самому центру Земли или куда еще могла вести лестница.  
Сверху, откуда он пришел, раздался скрежет и покашливание. Пол не стал оглядываться, он просто побежал. Шаги звучали оглушительно. Он несколько раз наступил на слишком длинную штанину… права была его девушка, говорившая, что нужно попасть к портному и обрезать джинсы.  
Лестница как будто светилась изнутри или была единственным предметом, что существовал в непроглядном мраке.  
Скрежет приближался.  
Пол сглотнул. Он не был уверен, что тот, кто гонится за ним, хочет его убить или покалечить. Почему-то казалось, что случится нечто намного-намного хуже.

***

 

— Чай или кофе? — спросил Уилл.  
Эбби подняла голову от экрана телефона.  
— Что? А, точно, я буду чай. Если у них есть зеленый с жасмином, то его.  
— Меня окружают противники кофе, — улыбнулся Уилл. — Ты же понимаешь, что разницы между черным и зеленым нет никакой, просто другой ароматизатор в пакетике?  
Эбби пожала плечами. Они стояли рядом с лотком, где продавали горячие напитки, и вот-вот должна была подойти их очередь. Промозглый ветер, дувший с реки, заставлял плотнее кутаться в плащи.  
Лето в этом году задерживалось, а синоптики вели себя ненамного лучше неудачливых шаманов древности: они обещали, что скоро потеплеет, и раз за разом промахивались с датами.  
Эбби и Уилл взяли чай и кофе, рассчитались и освободили место следующим покупателям. В этот не самый теплый день всем хотелось выпить чего-то горячего.  
— Ты что-то говорила об абнормалах? — спросил Уилл, когда они отошли к свободной скамейке и сели.  
— Официально, мы ими больше не занимаемся, — ответила Эбби, — но у нас несколько трупов… и мне не нравится, как они выглядят.  
Перед ними была широкая дорожка, за ней — ряд молодых деревьев: только в этом году городской совет решил взяться за восстановление парков. По мнению Эбби, можно было ограничиться кустарниками и клумбами, но ее, как и большинство жителей, никто ни о чем не спрашивал.  
Хотя неплохо было бы хоть раз проголосовать не за новых людей в городской совет, а за конкретные программы. Например, за то, чтобы старую ветку метро привели в рабочее состояние, или разобрались с давным-давно устаревшими канализационными трубами. Или что-то решили с аварийными домами в трущобах. Не говоря уже о разрушенном мосте, который считался ремонтируемым уже несколько десятков лет.  
— Не все маньяки — абнормалы, — заметил Уилл и добавил: — Да, я тоже смотрю новости. И сообщение о трупах, которые находят по всем концам города, тяжело было не увидеть. Это мог быть и обычный человек.  
Эбби вздохнула, она сама считала, что незачем обвинять во всех проблемах абнормалов, и первая готова была вступиться за них. Но иногда данные говорили сами за себя, и незачем было искать лишние сложности и выдумывать теории, если ответ казался очевидным.  
— По всему городу находят трупы, — сказала она, глядя на бумажный стаканчик: коричневый, с белым узором из пересекающихся линий, — один — посреди зала торгового центра, другой — в квартире парочки, уехавшей на медовый месяц, третий — свисающим с трамплина у школьного бассейна, а четвертый отыскали работники террариума, когда пришли с утра кормить змей. И это было бы делом местной полиции, если бы подобное не случалось в других городах, потому это уже дело общегосударственной важности. И с учетом, что и страны разные, масштаб вовсе пугающий. Тот же почерк повсюду. Общим счетом — четырнадцать человек. Со случайными перерывами во времени, некоторые — одновременно в разных местах. Знаешь, что у всех них общего?  
Уилл пожал плечами, отпивая кофе.  
— Насколько помню новости, то, что ни у кого не было внутренностей, — сказал он, — выпотрошенные трупы с разрезом от шеи до лобка. А на лицах — блаженство.  
— Верно, — кивнула Эбби, — а еще то, что почти все они оказались в запертых помещениях и, о чем не говорили репортерам, тела выглядели так, будто их никуда не переносили.  
Уилл хмыкнул.  
— Хорошее же у нас свидание получается, — заметил он, — говорим об убийствах и трупах.  
— И абнормалах, — добавила Эбби. — Что поделать, если именно они нас с тобой связали?  
— Я бы предпочел оставить абнормалов в прошлом, — ответил Уилл, — сама знаешь, куда они меня привели.  
Эбби промолчала. Уилл часто исчезал в последнее время, и до него не получалось дозвониться. Вначале, после гибели Хелен Магнус во время взрыва Убежища в Старом Городе, он был разбит и ничем не занимался всерьез. Пусть не всегда соглашался встретиться с Эбби, но не придумывал причин. Просто говорил: «Давай не сегодня, я не хочу никуда выходить». Теперь же у Уилла всегда были отговорки, часто — чертовски хорошие. Да и сам он словно стал живее.  
Так что Эбби подозревала, что он не настолько «завязал» с абнормалами, как всегда пытался ее убедить.  
— Ты хочешь посмотреть на тела? — спросила Эбби. — Не делай такое лицо, это последний вопрос на эту тему.  
Уилл ответил не сразу. Сначала он допил кофе, смял стаканчик и выбросил его в урну, стоящую справа от скамейки.  
— Если честно, не особо, — сказал Уилл медленно. — Но, если появится новый труп, то мне бы хотелось побывать на месте преступления. Если у тебя получится это устроить.  
— Я пока еще работаю в ФБР, — ответила Эбби, — а дело настолько шумное, что, по-моему, к трупам слетаются все, вплоть до иностранных шпионов и каких-то подозрительных ученых из официально не существующих организаций.  
Уилл рассмеялся.  
— Значит, на меня внимания не обратят. Если что, тоже прикинусь ученым из какой-нибудь организации, — сказал он.  
— Что будет не слишком далеко от истины, — заметила Эбби.

***

 

Когда Эбби была маленькой, то по ночам боялась выглянуть в окно. Ей казалось, что в темноте по ту сторону она сможет разглядеть что-то ужасное и что монстры начинают бродить по улицам с заходом солнца.  
Эбби не боялась самих монстров, но боялась увидеть то, чем они заняты. Потому что верила, что тогда сама станет монстром.  
У ее матери была фантазия, достойная сценаристки фильмов ужасов, пусть и проработала она всю жизнь в отделе кадров маленькой фирмы, занимающейся защитой информации. Она-то и рассказывала Эбби истории: сказки в собственной обработке. Это было интересно: слушать, как Красная Шапочка сама становилась волком или о том, как принц убивал дракона, который и был Спящей Красавицей, или как Дороти голодала по дороге до Изумрудного Города и пыталась втолкнуть хлеб в соломенное нутро Страшилы.  
Эбби иногда хотела зажать уши ладонями и попросить ее замолчать, но, вместе с тем, эти истории захватывали ее, а их оригиналы казались скучными и неинтересными.  
Потому Эбби слушала сказки мамы, в которых часто повторялся один мотив: посмотри в глаза монстру и сама в него превратишься.  
Когда она стала старше, то перестала верить в чудовищ, бродящих по улицам посреди ночи. А потом убедилась в том, что их не волнует время суток. И только после этого разобралась в том, что ни одно чудовище из самых ужасных океанских глубин или диких лесов, или темных тоннелей подземки не сравнится в своей жестокости и извращенности с обычным человеком, каких можешь встретить сотню за день.  
И все-таки вряд ли их нынешний убийца был простым человеком.  
Новый труп появился быстро. В тот же вечер, когда Эбби обсудила дело с Уиллом. Если бы ей хотелось поискать заговоры, то можно было даже заподозрить связь.  
Погибшего обнаружили на крыше теплицы. Его заметили работники, когда решили разобраться, что перекрывает свет. Теперь они сидели в стороне и отвечали на повторяющиеся вопросы уже по инерции. Студенты-агрономы, проходящие практику. Эбби было их немного жаль: человеческий труп — это явно не та картина, которую они ожидали встретить с утра пораньше.  
— Я не могу ничего рассмотреть, — пожаловался Уилл, которого пропустили по просьбе Эбби. — С крыши тело сняли, а сейчас еще и ливень начался.  
— Сходи к криминалистам, может, они что-то тебе скажут, — предложила Эбби.  
— Уже, — Уилл поморщился, — там был Майк, мой коллега еще со времен работы в полиции. Я почти его забыл. И он… ну не то чтобы был рад меня видеть.  
— Вы поругались? — спросила Эбби.  
— Нет, но было очень неприятно.  
Эбби сочувственно коснулась его плеча.  
— Кстати, — Уилл посмотрел на нее, прищурившись, — а что ты сама тут делаешь? Ты же говорила, что ваш отдел расформировали, но… насколько помню у тебя не совсем такая специальность.  
Он кивнул в ту сторону, где в непрозрачном мешке лежал запакованный труп (Пол Браун, двадцать два года, родители в Миннесоте, не женат, но есть девушка, которой уже сообщили о его смерти), его успели снять с крыши до дождя.  
Эбби слегка замялась. Да, Уилл не был с ней честен, но и она сама говорила ему далеко не все.  
— Отдел расформировали, — решила сказать часть правды Эбби. — Но мне до сих пор позволяют заниматься такими вот странными делами… вместе со всеми прочими агентами и детективами.  
Правда была в том, что пусть официально Эддисону и остальным высказали претензии после фиаско с Убежищем, отказали оплачивать их траты и защищать действия, а агентов (если верить бумагам) отправили в разные отделы, но на самом деле все осталось прежним. Просто теперь они работали намного тише.  
— Ладно, — сказал Уилл, — но, учти, язык тела тебя выдает.  
— И что он выдает сейчас? — поинтересовалась Эбби.  
— Что ты мне чего-то недоговариваешь.  
Телефон в кармане джинсов Уилла проиграл короткую мелодию, и он потянулся за ним со словами:  
— Извини, сообщение пришло.  
— Может, просто спам, — предположила Эбби, — из того, что вечно рассылают банки и магазины.  
Она заметила, что Уилл остановился, так и не донеся руку до кармана, и хотела спросить, все ли в порядке, когда увидела, что и остальные люди вокруг них замерли. Спорящие криминалисты, несколько детективов из местной полиции, грустные бледные студенты и те самые подозрительные ученые из не существующей официально организации, держащие в руках электромагнитные сканеры… они перестали двигаться. Наверняка, если где-то здесь были мухи, то они зависли в воздухе.   
Эбби вздохнула.  
Такое всегда происходит не вовремя, верно?

***

 

Когда подобное случилось в первый раз, она испугалась до чертиков. Оно быстро закончилось и, когда время пошло нормально, Эбби побежала к Хелен Магнус за ответами, взяв с той обещание ничего не говорить Уиллу. Потому что такие вещи могут испортить и без того не самые стабильные отношения.  
Тот случай, когда в тело Эбби попал абнормальный паразит, не прошел бесследно. Да, его вытащили, она сама прекратила превращаться в покрытого иголками монстра и разговаривать только пением… но кое-что осталось.  
Так это, по крайней мере, объяснила Магнус.  
— Но почему я как будто остановила время вокруг? — спросила Эбби у нее.  
— Ты не останавливала время, — ответила Магнус, убирая поднос с медицинскими инструментами, — ты… как бы сказать. Провалилась в него.  
Медпункт Убежища тогда выглядел несколько тревожно для Эбби, но она старалась не поддаваться собственным эмоциям.  
— Провалилась во время? — спросила она.  
— Именно, — ответила Магнус, снимая резиновые перчатки, — люди привыкли воспринимать время линейно, а оно больше похоже на множество плоскостей, соединенных случайным образом. Для существ, живущих не так, как мы, картина мира другая.  
Эбби покачала головой.  
— Когда-то я читала фантастический роман на эту тему, но так ничего и не поняла. Там еще были существа, которые взяли время и продлили секунду, в которой они могут жить, чтобы не встречаться с людьми.  
Эбби не сказала, что это была одна из немногих историй, которые нравились ей так же, как и сказки мамы. По крайней мере, она чем-то на них походила.  
Магнус развела руками.  
— Если говорить поэтично, то да, ты оказываешься в мире, который расположен между «сейчас» и «секунду спустя». Но я сомневаюсь, что кто-то создавал его специально… просто ты теперь можешь существовать и линейно, и нет.  
— И что мне с этим делать? — спросила Эбби. — Как прекратить?  
— На это можешь ответить только ты, — произнесла Магнус, — я… сталкивалась с похожим, но никто из тех, кого я пыталась исследовать, не горел желанием мне помочь. Если ты согласишься на некоторое количество тестов, то я буду благодарна.  
Эбби согласилась.  
Только исследования Магнус не дали ничего. Единственное, что удалось понять: в нормальное течение времени Эбби может вернуться, если сама захочет. Правда, как именно воплощать это желание, она так до конца и не разобралась.   
Получалось скорее инстинктивно.

***

 

Что-то было не так.  
Эбби уже сталкивалась с тем, что, когда она «проваливается», то мир вокруг может выглядеть не совсем так, как обычно. К примеру, она видела вывески, которые уже сняли, или окна на месте стен. Пару раз ей даже казалось, что краем глаза удается уловить движение.  
Но сейчас все смотрелось совсем по-другому. Например, тело лежало на виду, никакого мешка на нем не было. И рядом с ним стоял человек в черном. Эбби была уверена, что в нормальном времени его не видела.  
Она еще раз глянула на Уилла и пошла в сторону тела. Оно выглядело так же, как и все жертвы маньяка: разрезанное вдоль туловища, ровно, будто грудина не была костью, а стала желе на тот момент, когда жертву убивали. Ребра краями торчали наружу, изнутри тело казалось вычищенным и выскобленным дочиста. От этого создавалось ощущение, как будто перед Эбби манекен, а не кто-то, кто раньше был живым.  
Но от тяжелого запаха некуда было деваться. Ни в нормальном течении времени, ни здесь.  
Эбби посмотрела на человека в черном, который стоял рядом, и вздрогнула, увидев его лицо. Точно такое же, как у трупа.  
Пол Браун смотрел на самого себя, мертвого и блаженно улыбающегося.  
Тысяча мыслей пронесла в голове Эбби. О том, что это близнец или двойник, или кто-то похищает чужую внешность, или на самом деле нет никаких мертвецов и это шутка… но они все вылетели прочь, когда стоящий повернул голову к ней.  
Он тоже был здесь, вне нормального времени.  
А еще Эбби осознала то, чего не заметила сразу. Черная одежда Пола не была совсем обычной. Она обтягивала его тело, как водолазный костюм. Или на самом деле вовсе не являлась одеждой. Никакая ткань не может настолько рельефно очертить каждую мышцу. Эбби опустила глаза ниже и смущенно подняла их: конечно, чернота разлилась и по половым органам Пола, а рассматривать чужой член и яйца вряд ли прилично.  
— Он догнал меня, — сказал Пол Браун, не заметивший смущения Эбби. — На лестнице.  
— Сожалею, — ответила Эбби, и они вместе посмотрели в сторону трупа.  
— Я умер, и вы пришли меня куда-то провести? — спросил Пол. — Ну, на тот свет. Я себе всегда представлял что-то такое.  
Эбби покачала головой.  
— Я не знаю, как все работает, — ответила она, — я тут случайно оказалась.  
Пол кивнул и ответил задумчиво:  
— Понятно, — а потом вздрогнул и оглянулся.  
Эбби тоже обернулась, схватившись за пистолет. Она уже проверила: в этом течение времени огнестрельное оружие не работало, но от привычки тяжело избавиться.  
— Вы слышали? — спросил Пол. — Бегите!  
Эбби прислушалась, но не различила ничего, но Пол побледнел и, схватив ее за руку, потащил прочь от собственного развороченного тела.  
— Если он нас догонит, то сделает с вами то же самое, что со мной!  
— Кто «он»? — спросила Эбби.  
Она могла остаться на месте, но решила попытаться пойти следом за Полом. Ей не приходилось еще встречаться с жертвами убийств лично. Может, он скажет что-то стоящее? Имя и внешность убийцы, например. Или, по крайней мере, объяснит, что именно с ним произошло.  
— Их здесь много, — сказал Пол, — это не конкретный монстр. Я видел их на мосту.  
Они выскочили из теплицы, и Эбби с удивлением поняла, что не знает, где оказалась. Это не походило на ту картину, которую она видела, когда приехала на место преступления. Это вообще не походило ни на какие знакомые ей места.  
Вокруг был город: старые каменные дома с занавешенными окнами. Над головой — серое грозовое небо, а под ногами — грязная мостовая со странным рисунком, как будто неведомому художнику пришло в голову изобразить глаз на каждом камне.  
— Не присматривайтесь! — сказал Пол, заметив, куда направлен взгляд Эбби.  
— Поздно, — спокойно ответила та.  
Это не были рисунки глаз. Они оказались настоящими. Выглядывали из камней, прикрываясь веками, стоило ступить на мостовую, потом опять открывали. Это смотрелось и жутко, и завораживающе.  
— Что за мост? — спросила Эбби, когда они с Полом пробежали по улице дальше.  
Мостовая с глазами закончилась, но теперь из домов вокруг торчало то, что она сначала приняла за шланги темно-красного цвета, но быстро убедилась, что это огромный кишечник. Особенно, когда он порвался прямо перед ней и Полом, и на камни вылилась дурно пахнущая черно-коричневая жижа.  
— Сгоревший мост, — ответил Пол, — ребята говорили, что там можно увидеть глюки без всякой наркоты.  
Эбби это не прокомментировала. Теперь она тоже слышала то, от чего они с Полом убегали: скрежет, шорох и сопение за спиной.  
— Я оказался в этом мире, — сказал Пол. — В первый раз выбрался, во второй тоже. Тут круто на самом деле…  
— А в третий раз не получилось? — предположила Эбби.  
— Ага. Я не успел дойти до моста. И теперь заперт.  
Как бы безумно это ни звучало, но теперь картинка начала складываться. Нашлось объяснение тому, почему тела оказывались в запертых помещениях и выглядели так, будто никто их не переносил. Потому что, фактически, они находились на том же месте. Просто в другом течении времени.   
— Нам нужно успеть к мосту, чтобы вас спасти! — продолжил Пол. — Монстры ходят стаями.   
— Откуда ты знаешь? — уточнила Эбби. — Ты же их почти и не видел, сам сказал.  
Пол напрягся.  
— Просто знаю.  
Он перепрыгнул черный провал люка, и Эбби прыгнула за ним. Она поскользнулась и упала, чуть отстраненно поняв, что вся измазалась в крови, которая текла по стене ближайшего здания и уходила в местную канализацию.  
Телефон выскользнул из кармана и оказался в луже крови.  
— Да твою мать! — буркнула Эбби, подхватывая его и пытаясь оттереть.  
Пол протянул ей руку.  
— Это только моя вина, — сказал он. — Наверное, я как-то протащил вас сюда. Здесь куча мест, откуда можно в обычный мир заглянуть. Я так за друзьями шпионил, прикольно было.  
Сказав это, Пол заметно погрустнел. Эбби не была уверена, сочувствует ему или нет, потому что, с одной стороны, умереть вот так, в ненормальном времени, и оказаться запертым между отдельными секундами одним сознанием, пока близкие оплакивают твой труп, было ужасно. С другой же стороны, он сам хотел острых ощущений и возвращался сюда, по его словам, уже несколько раз.  
— Не думаю, что дело только в тебе, — ответила Эбби, — я сама… м-м-м… проваливаюсь.  
Она хотела сказать, что ей не нужно идти на мост, когда за их спинами опять раздалось покашливание и рычание. Причем — намного ближе. Эбби обернулась, готовясь встретиться с монстром, убившим Пола.  
И отпрыгнула от летящей на нее машины.  
Водитель удивился настолько, что даже сигналить начал с опозданием. Уже выровнявшись на дороге.  
Эбби оказалась посреди трассы. В нормальном течении времени.

***

 

Эбби хотела позвонить Уиллу сразу же, но телефон отказывался включаться. То ли его доконало падение в лужу крови, то ли переход из одного течения времени в другое: техника такого не любила.  
Потому сначала Эбби доехала домой (таксист косился на нее, но молчал) и набрала Уилла с домашнего. И, конечно, он оказался вне зоны доступа. С ним в последнее время это начало случаться все чаще и чаще.  
Телефон зазвонил, когда Эбби уже ушла в душ. Пришлось выбираться оттуда, судорожно вытираясь. Вода капала с мокрых волос на пол; гуляющий по квартире сквозняк казался ледяным после горячей воды.  
— Все в порядке, Уилл, — сказала Эбби сразу же, только услышав его голос в трубке.  
— В порядке?! — пришлось слегка отодвинуть ее от уха, потому что его крик был оглушительным. — Ты исчезла посреди разговора, была неизвестно где, потом оказалась в двух километрах, вся с ног до головы покрытая кровью, и говоришь, что все в порядке?  
С одной стороны было приятно, что Уилл о ней беспокоился, а с другой…  
— А откуда ты знаешь, где я была? — спросила Эбби. — Я же не успела тебе сказать.  
— Генри взломал дорожные камеры, — ответил Уилл. — Что вообще творится?  
— Вы с Генри в курсе, что взламывать камеры незаконно?  
Уилл начал что-то говорить, но затих, дальше раздался шорох, потом он глухо спросил:  
— Ты уверена?  
— В чем? — поинтересовалась Эбби, прежде чем поняла, что он говорит с кем-то еще.  
А дальше в трубке раздался голос той, кого все считали мертвой.  
— У меня только один вопрос, — сказала Хелен Магнус, — людей убивают вне нормального течения времени?  
— Да, — ответила Эбби, решив оставить на потом вопросы о том, как Магнус умудрилась выжить в том взрыве и где она сейчас. — И, более того, убитые — не случайные жертвы. Они специально пробираются туда. По крайней мере, так мне сказал Пол.  
Магнус молчала так долго, что Эбби уже засомневалась: не «провалилась» ли она снова.  
— Сказал? — наконец переспросила Магнус. — Пол? Пол Браун? Ты начала говорить с мертвыми или от них остается остаточная энергия?  
Эбби рассмеялась, придерживая полотенце.  
— Если что, я не знаю, доктор Магнус. Я увидела Пола в том… мире, времени, не знаю. Он сказал, что ходил на сгоревший мост, его отыскал какой-то местный монстр и теперь ему некуда деваться. А уточнять детали было некогда.  
— Хорошо, — медленно сказала Магнус, — не делай ничего, пока мы не разберемся.  
«"Мы", — отметила Эбби, — значит, Убежище все еще существует»  
— Черта с два, — сказала она вслух, — это и мое дело тоже.  
Магнус тяжело вздохнула, но ничего не сказала, передав вместо этого трубку Уиллу.  
— Эбби, я понятия не имею, что происходит, но не делай глупостей, — начал он.  
— Я вполне могу за себя постоять, — ответила Эбби. — Хотя и спасибо за заботу.  
И положила трубку. Она не собиралась слушать Уилла, убеждающего ее отступить. Да, он волновался и волновался не зря. Но Эбби уже оказалась во всем этом, и уйти сейчас, не узнав деталей, она просто не могла.  
Возвращаясь в душ, она подумала, что в этом сильно напоминает самого Уилла. Он тоже никогда не отступал от своих убеждений, даже если все вокруг пытались ему доказать, что так он не добьется ничего.  
Наверное, поэтому они сразу друг другу и понравились.

***

 

Самым страшным было не то, что девушка Пола, Анжела, плакала и говорила, что знала, как плохо все это может закончиться (именно такими словами), а то, что она сказала о лучшем друге Пола. И о том, что он тоже собирался сходить в город за мостом.  
— Джо тоже умрет, — повторяла она. — Я не могу его остановить.  
Пусть все остальные, кто говорил с Анжелой, и не поняли, о чем та болтает… Но Эбби поняла. И помчалась к сгоревшему мосту.  
Он выглядел так же, как и всегда. Старые, уже успевшие выцвести, заграждения, посеревшие строительные леса. Его собирались восстанавливать, но так и не начали.  
Его называли «сгоревшим», но, насколько знала Эбби, мост просто взорвали. Это случилось посреди ночи, и пострадало не так много людей. Ответственных за случившееся не нашли.  
Эбби размышляла, когда она поймет, что что-то меняется и как окажется в другом течении времени… когда поняла, что ничего делать и не нужно. Она смотрела на волны реки внизу и видела, что они замерли. Даже ветер изменился. До того он дул ей в лицо и нес сырость и холод, теперь — дул со спины и был жарким, словно вырвавшийся из печи.  
Эбби обернулась и сама застыла, завороженная картиной. Перед ней простирался город. Похожий и не похожий на тот, что она знала. Он колебался, словно мираж, здания шпилями поднимались к небу, серому с красными всполохам. Они были и далеко, и близко: Эбби могла рассмотреть каждое: лепнину, фигуры на крыше, окна, покрытые розоватой пленкой, обтрескавшееся покрытие на шпилях.  
Она шагнула вперед, к нему… и оказалась на каменной винтовой лестнице посреди черноты. Сверху раздался шорох и покашливание.   
Эбби поймала себя на том, что не боится. Словно происходящее не имеет к ней никакого отношения. Просто лестница, светящаяся изнутри, и монстры наверху. И никакой опасности для Эбби.  
«Бред какой-то» — подумала она и побежала, цепляясь за перила. Потому что, пусть она и не боялась, но опасность от этого не переставала быть реальной.  
Шаги и покашливание раздавались все ближе и ближе. Эбби напомнила себе, что в любой момент может выскочить в нормальное течение времени, и обернулась. Монстры приблизились к ней… и пробежали мимо. Штук десять или больше, Эбби не могла сосчитать точно. Они двигались слишком быстро, только и различить, что размытые непропорциональные шипастые черные тела и странные морды.  
Странность Эбби поняла только, когда последний проскочил мимо.  
У них были человеческие лица.  
И, похоже, всем монстрам было наплевать на Эбби. Они гнались за чем-то другим или кем-то другим.  
— Джо, — прошептала Эбби и побежала вниз по лестнице, следом за монстрами.  
Это словно оказаться в незнакомом городе: просто иди за местными. Эбби нервно рассмеялась от собственных мыслей.

***

 

Она опоздала. Монстры уже добрались до Джо. Наверное, он умер сразу. Или они впрыскивали в его тело токсин, заставляющий так безмятежно и счастливо улыбаться, пока его тело распарывали.  
Эбби насчитала пятнадцать монстров, но возле тела возились только двое, остальные — кружили вокруг, покашливая и шаркая лапами.  
А эти двое сидели, скрючившись, и разгибали грудину Джо.  
В одном из монстров Эбби заметила кое-что знакомое. То, что видела раньше.  
— Пол? — спросила Эбби.  
И монстр обернулся.  
У существа было только его лицо. Больше похожее на застывшую маску, которая не выражала ничего. Остальное тело изменилось. Теперь оно походило на творение какого-нибудь дизайнера компьютерных игр в стиле хоррора: оно было большим, размером с крупную лошадь, во все стороны торчали шипы, все кости легко просматривались под матово-черной кожей.  
Вряд ли подобное могло долго прожить в реальном мире, но здесь оно смотрелось даже уместно.  
Пол или то, у чего теперь было лицо Пола, склонило голову, глядя на Эбби его глазами, а потом рыкнуло и отвернулось, возвращаясь к своему занятию.  
Эбби передернуло, когда раздались хлюпающие звуки и один из монстров отступил, вытаскивая наружу внутренности. Она видела пальцы ног убитого и поразилась тому, что они начали покрываться чернотой.  
— Что такое? — Эбби шагнула к телу, не думая о том, что ее могут заметить.  
Монстры на нее не отреагировали, они отступили от трупа, и теперь он походил на то, что находили в нормальном времени. Только от шеи и ниже был покрыт чернотой. А потом реальность как будто моргнула, монстры исчезли, а парень оказался целым, не разрезанным пополам. Только в том же черном «костюме», который Эбби уже видела на Поле.  
Она сама направилась к парню, который уже сел и начал трясти головой. Он заметил Эбби, потом с недоумением посмотрел на свои черные ладони. Попытался встать, но безуспешно.  
— Привет, — сказала Эбби, она подошла ближе и присела около лежащего на земле парня, — меня зовут Эбби Корриган, и я не хочу тебя пугать, но монстры до тебя добрались. Ты же Джо, верно?  
Он кивнул.  
— Так меня зовут, — сказал парень.  
Выглядел он немногим младше Пола, загоревший, с коротким хвостом черных волос.  
— Зачем ты сюда пришел? — спросила Эбби.  
— Надо было, — ответил Джо.  
Он нахмурился и опять попытался встать. С помощью Эбби ему это удалось.  
— Не знаю, кто ты такая, — начал он, — никогда тебя среди наших не видел.  
— А, может, дашь мне информацию об этих «ваших», — предложила Эбби, — чтобы я могла им посоветовать не ходить на сгоревший мост, например.  
Джо скорчил недовольную гримасу.  
— Ты из полиции? Или из социальной службы? Судя по одежде — второе.  
Эбби не знала, обижаться ей или гордиться. Она сама считала, что ее черный брючный костюм выглядит вполне прилично и стильно.  
— Я вообще-то из ФБР, — сказала она.  
— Одна фигня, — махнул рукой Джо. — Я типа умер, ага?  
Эбби сама как раз думала, как станет ему про это говорить, и обрадовалась тому, что Джо облегчил ей задачу.  
— Типа да, — передразнив его, ответила она. — Думаю, твое тело скоро найдут в нормальном времени. Но что же тебя сюда потащило?  
— Ну, раз ты не из наших, то не слышала, — заметил Джо, складывая руки на груди, — замечали, что после того, как находят… ну труп, он сам еще бродит тут какое-то время. Типа живой. И с ним можно поговорить. Ну, я хотел попробовать вытащить Пола.  
Эбби не стала говорить, что идея была глупой. Потому что не ей осуждать людей за принятые ими решения. Она сама, с точки зрения Уилла или той же Магнус, сделала глупость, придя сюда.  
— Давай ты попробуешь вытащить самого себя, — предложила Эбби. — Я не очень здесь ориентируюсь… в какую сторону мост?  
Джо поднял брови.  
— Вас в ФБР, что, учат, типа, как правильно вести себя, когда оказываешься в другом мире? И сохранять спокойствие?  
— У меня есть немного похожего опыта, — ответила Эбби.  
Джо фыркнул, всем своим видом выражая отношение к ее «опыту».  
— Ладно, попробуем дойти до моста, — сказал он, — но предупреждаю, как только услышу монстров — буду бежать и тебя не дождусь!  
Эбби кивнула и подумала с горечью, что Джо ведь молодой, почти что подросток и ведет себя точно так же. И он умер. Вот так просто и глупо. И сам, похоже, еще не осознавал, что произошло. Что он не вернется домой, к родным и друзьям.  
— А что ты знаешь про монстров? — спросила Эбби, стараясь отвлечься от неприятных мыслей.  
— Они начинают охотиться за тобой не с первого раза, — ответил Джо, — даже не всегда со второго. Это как не повезет. А вот, если придешь уже в третий, четвертый… а если долго ходишь, то сто процентов. Если не научишься прятаться.  
Он как раз провел Эбби на улицу, которая выглядела точно так же, как парковая аллея, по которой они не так давно с Уиллом гуляли.  
— А как прятаться от монстров? — спросила Эбби.  
— Да они редко выходят туда, где мир более настоящий. Видимо, слишком близко для них. Вот типа как здесь.  
Джо обхватил себя за плечи и поежился.  
— Ветер холодный, — сказал он в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Эбби.  
— Правда, я не заметила, — пробормотала та.  
Ей, наоборот, казалось, что тут жарко. Будто весна между секундами наступает быстрее, чем в нормальном течении времени.  
— А что еще? — спросила Эбби. — Что ты можешь сказать о лицах людей.  
— Лицах? — переспросил Джо, оборачиваясь к ней.  
— У монстров лица людей, по-моему, тех, кто стал их жертвами, — ответила она, — я точно видела, как один из них, с лицом Пола, тебя…  
Эбби осеклась. Пусть Джо пока что еще не осознал своей смерти, но ей-то про это забывать не стоит. А еще она собиралась проверить, правильна ли ее догадка и у всех ли монстров лица убитых ими жертв. Тогда и число сходится. Четырнадцать трупов, плюс Пол. Неприятное совпадение и совпадение ли.  
— Знаешь, обычно, если ты видишь монстра близко — ты уже умер, — Джо провел ребром ладони по шее. — Ну и я вот даже не помню, как они на меня напали. Просто чернота. Аккуратно, тут мы пройдем быстро!  
Он взял Эбби за руку и потащил мимо припаркованной машины. В тот же миг они оказались в окружении шевелящихся сочно-зеленых стеблей, которые неприятно касались голой кожи.  
Сделав несколько шагов через стебли, Эбби оступилась. Она полетела вниз вместе с Джо… чтобы упасть на мостовую около моста. Город вдалеке выглядел все так же.  
— Хорошо, давай попробуем пройти в нормальное время, — сказала Эбби.  
Джо кивнул.  
— Спасибо, что пытаешься помочь, — заявил он. — И это… типа может ограду поставить? Ну, раз ты из ФБР. Пусть никого сюда не пускают.  
— Поздно спохватился, — покачала головой Эбби.  
— А раньше никто бы не поверил, — ответил Джо. — И эй, меня скоро отыщут монстры во второй раз… и после такого никто точно не остается! Даже тенью, как я сейчас.  
— Может, ты не будешь просто тенью, — предположила Эбби.  
Джо поморщился, явно не веря в ее слова.  
— Если встретишь Мэнди, — продолжил он, — скажи ей, чтобы даже не пыталась. Она бывала здесь чаще и дольше остальных. Пусть себе живет в нормальном времени.  
Эбби кивнула.  
— А где я ее встречу? Где вы собираетесь?  
— Сама придет, — пожал плечами Джо, — придет и попробует за мост пройти.  
Когда Эбби вышла в нормальное время, рядом с ней никого не было.  
Тело Джо нашли через пару часов.

***

 

Эбби редко набирала ванну. Пусть она забиралась в нее, когда принимала душ, но тратить время на долгое лежание в пене не всегда хотелось.  
Но после похода через мост, смерть Джо, объяснения с начальниками о том, почему необходимо поставить новые заграждения на сгоревшем мосту, а лучше — полицейское оцепление, хотелось перевести дух.  
Тем более что к этим событиям добавилась еще не самая приятная беседа с Магнус.  
Она встретила ее у дверей квартиры, одетая в темный плащ с капюшоном. И сказала, что Эбби не стоило во все это вмешиваться. Что-то о временном континууме и просто про то, что это вещи выше понимания простых людей.  
— Доктор Магнус, я не такой уж и простой человек, — ответила Эбби.  
— Я знаю, — ответила та и мягко улыбнулась, — потому и прошу — оставь это. Ты подвергаешь саму себя ненужной опасности. Да, это говорю тебе я, так что представь, насколько все плохо.  
Она пыталась пошутить, разрядить обстановку, но Эбби от этого ощутила только, как раскалывается голова.  
— Вы знаете, что местные монстры не напали на меня? — спросила Эбби. — Просто прошли мимо, будто я была пустым местом.  
Магнус задумчиво кивнула.  
— Что же, это легко объяснить. Но не считай, что это защитит тебя целиком и полностью.  
А потом она ушла, оставив Эбби, крутящей ключи в руках. Для Магнус такое количество туманных намеков еще было небольшим. Можно считать, что они поговорили прямо.  
Теперь она отмокала в горячей воде.   
Эбби закрыла глаза. Монстров было столько же, сколько и жертв. У них были лица жертв, это она проверила, как только попала к компьютеру. Логично предположить, что жертвы и есть монстры. Рано или поздно, человек, которого «съели», должен превратиться в чудовище. Наверное, когда они находят его во второй раз.  
— Интересно, — пробормотала Эбби, — а откуда тогда взялся первый монстр?  
Ей показалось, что вода стала прохладнее. Она открыла глаза, собираясь долить горячей… и закричала.  
В лицо Эбби смотрел Джо, почти стакиваясь с ней носами.  
Она шарахнулась, стараясь выскочить из ванны, и отметила, что во времени между секундами ее квартира — огромное помещение, в котором сиротливо расставлена мебель. Но Эбби сильнее занимал Джо. Или то, что раньше было Джо. Монстр каким-то чудом балансировал на краю ванны. Он склонил голову, отследив движение Эбби. Но не торопился нападать.  
— Э-э-э… ты меня узнаешь? — спросила Эбби.  
Она стояла голой посреди пустого помещения, рядом с чудовищем, которое было мальчишкой, смерть которого ей пришлось застать. И все это в мире, который находится между отдельными моментами времени. Такое в голову не пришло бы даже сценаристу артхаусного кино.  
Эбби разобрал нервный смех. Монстр пошевелился и спрыгнул с бортика ванны. Он ушел прочь, помахивая длинным хвостом, походящим на клубящийся за его спиной туман.  
После этого Эбби оказалась посреди своей гостиной. На столике звонил телефон, а за окном сигналили машины.

***

 

Аманду Бриггс поймали, когда она пыталась пробраться мимо полицейского оцепления. Эбби попросила сообщать ей обо всех, кто может захотеть пройти на сгоревший мост, потому теперь она сидела напротив коротко стриженой девушки в плотных джинсах и темной кожаной куртке.  
— У вас нет оснований задерживать меня, — сказала Аманда Бриггс, — я ничего не нарушила.  
Она говорила уверенно, но Эбби видела, что она прячет руки в перчатках под стол.  
— Мэнди, верно? — спросила Эбби. — Джо просил тебе кое-что передать.  
В ответ на ее слова, Аманда сначала глянула с проблеском надежды во взгляде, а потом напустила на себя скучающий вид.  
— Я знаю много всяких «Джо», — сказала она. — Уточните, про какого из них идет речь.  
— Про того, с которым вы ходили в реальность за сгоревшим мостом, — ответила Эбби прямо, — его нашли монстры, Мэнди, и он просил не идти за ним.  
Она вздохнула.  
— Вот придурок, — сказала Аманда. — Я слышала, что вроде нашли еще тело, но не думала, что его.  
А потом она пытливо взглянула на Эбби.  
— Вы тоже там были? — спросила Аманда.  
— Да, — кивнула Эбби, а потом решила добавить, хотя это и было жестоко: — Я знаю, что монстры нашли Джо снова. Уже после его смерти.  
Аманда кивнула.  
— Он теперь сам стал монстром, — сказала Эбби, надеясь увидеть реакцию.  
К ее удивлению, Аманда вообще никак не подала вида, что шокирована или хотя бы заинтересована.  
— Это неизбежно для всех нас, — произнесла она.  
Эбби подняла брови, пытаясь понять, к чему Аманда это говорит, а та дернула плечами, вытащила руки из-под стола и стащила перчатки.  
Пальцы рук у нее были черными.  
— Ноги тоже, — сказала Аманда, — если провести слишком много времени там, то это с тобой происходит. И остановить уже не можешь.  
— А Джо знал? — спросила Эбби, она потянула руку, чтобы коснуться пальцев Аманды, но та отдернула свою быстрее и принялась надевать перчатки.  
— Конечно! — ответила Аманда. — Почти все знают, кроме совсем новичков. Вроде Пола.   
Она помолчала, а потом добавила тихо, склонившись над столом:  
— Представляете, на меня монстры даже не пытаются напасть, уже считают своей.  
В горле Эбби встал ком. Если монстры и ее считают своей, то что это может означать?  
— Я знаю человека, который сможет помочь, — сказала Эбби. — Я ей позвоню.  
Аманда опять пожала плечами.

***

 

— Я могу сказать только одно, — Магнус улыбнулась, — тебе лично ничего не грозит.  
Новое Убежище казалось Эбби… шикарным. Футуристичное, огромное, светлое, несмотря на то, что оно находилось под землей. Но при этом оно выглядело каким-то пустым.  
— А ей? — Эбби кивнула на Аманду, которая скучала, сидя на кровати в палате за односторонним стеклом.  
— Я попробую что-то сделать, — ответила Магнус, — надеюсь, что когда мы сможем закрыть бреши, которые отыскались в реальном мире…  
Она оборвала себя и тяжело вздохнула.  
— Ответьте мне только на один вопрос, — попросила Эбби, — только честно и без ваших обычных недомолвок.  
Магнус ничего не сказала, просто молча смотрела на нее.  
— Вы или ваши знакомые как-то связаны с этими брешами?  
— Это… сложный вопрос, — произнесла Магнус, глядя на Мэнди, которая растянулась на кровати, — временной континуум пострадал от действий человека, которого я когда-то знала… но я не уверена, что проблема связана именно с этим.  
— Шикарно, — проворчала Эбби. — И что теперь со всем этим делать?  
— Тебе? — спросила Магнус. — Думаю, тебе стоит не давать другим детям оказаться не в том времени. И, по-моему, пока ты справляешься.  
Эбби невесело рассмеялась.  
И подумала, что, выходит, она сама немного монстр. Просто иной, чем тот, которым вот-вот станет Мэнди.   
И ей надо помочь другим не стать монстрами.  
«А разве не этим я хотела заниматься, когда начала изучать проблемы поведения?» — подумала Эбби.  
Хотя, конечно, могло ли прийти ей в голову что-то такое?  
Наверное, она просто всегда слишком любила сказки о монстрах.


End file.
